In the related art, pantograph-type engravers where engraving takes place as a result of tracing a master using a link mechanism so as to move a cutting tool and personal computer-type engravers where a personal computer exerts control to engrave by moving a cutting tool are used when engraving characters on the surface of an accessory.
The pantograph engravers will be described in the following based on the drawings. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related assembly. FIG. 2 is a plan view of the related assembly.
Characters 3 on a copy type (master) 2 are traced using a stylus 47, movement of the stylus 47 is emulated so as to be reduced by a pantograph-type link mechanism 4 and conveyed to the movement of the cutting tool. The blade tip of a cutter 21 of the cutting tool then scratches a part to be engraved 55 of the accessory so as to engrave characters.
During this time, the cutting tool is manually pressed against the part to be engraved 55 and the surface of the metal is scratched by the blade tip of the cutter. Engraving depth of the characters engraved in the part to be engraved 55 is then decided by the magnitude of this pressing force.
In the method where the cutting tool is manually pressed against the part to be engraved 55, it is difficult for the pressure exerted by the blade tip of the cutter to be made greater than a prescribed value and skill is therefore required to engrave deeply.
A resistance force is generated in the horizontal direction when the cutting tool presses against the part to be engraved and the blade tip of the cutter moves. This resistance force is transmitted to the stylus via the pantograph-type link mechanism. When deeply inscribing engraving is carried out, the stylus is moved against a large resistance force and a smooth operation is difficult.
When engraving on the inner surface of a ring, it is difficult to bring the blade tip of the cutter close to the part to be engraved in a perpendicular manner and is therefore difficult for a large pressure to be made to act at the blade tip, which makes deeply inscribed engraving difficult.
With the method and configuration where engraving takes place by pressing a blade tip of a cutter perpendicularly to the part to be engraved, the cross-sectional shape of the engraving is uniquely decided by the shape of the blade tip of the cutter and it is easy for the cross-sectional shape inscribed when engraving to become tedious.
In this engraving technology of the related art, it is difficult to change the engraving depth and engraving shape more than this. It is therefore desirable in the future to develop engraving technology that is able to flexibly perform deep engraving regardless of the shape of parts to be engraved such as plane surfaces or curved surfaces. It is also desirable to be able to easily engrave whatever the location of the parts to be engraved and to be able to provide variation to the cross-sectional shape of the inscribed engraving. It is further desirable to be able to provide elegant and expressive engraving and provide widely varying engraving that is not limited by the parts to be engraved.
The present invention is provided in order to resolve the problems described above and as such provides an engraving method, cutter holding assembly for an engraver, and engraver, implementing engraving technology capable of a variety of types of engraving of a wide variation without limitation at a part to be engraved so as to replace the engraving method, cutter holding assembly for an engraver, and engraver of the related art.